Uncurable Case of the Cooties
by TheAweOfTheBeautifullyBroken
Summary: Fingers trailing across the familiar windowsill, tapping to an unheard melody until they reached there destination. Sliding the window open the short brunette slowly hoisted herself up. "Late night port call check. Just ma-"........ EmbryxOC CollinXOC
1. Chapter 1

I only own my thoughts, which include this story, not the Twilight world.

* * *

Fingers trailing across the familiar windowsill, tapping to an unheard melody until they reached their destination. Sliding the window open the short brunette slowly hoisted herself up.

"Late night port call check. Just ma-" Stopping in the middle of her witty introduction, the intruder gapped at the site that met her. In front of her stood this creature. It may have been a little harsh to be comparing this man to a beast but at three a.m. that's just were her mind took her. The dude must have been six plus, graced with an over mature set of muscles and extremely shaggy long russet hair. If he wasn't an offspring of Big Foot then she was a one eyed one horn purple people eater.

Loosing her balance the short petite framed intruder tumbled off the window frame and landed in front of the tall looming stranger. Gulping, the half embarrassed half frighten girl attempted to apologize for the intrusion. "I-I... I'm sorry. I thought this was somebody else's room. I will be....."

Standing up she made her way back to the window. Just about to climb back out and escape the embarrassment that flooder her entire body when the sound of his familiar laughter had Olivia's full attention. Head snapping up, hazel eyes studied the non-offspring of the great Big Foot himself.

It appears she just might be a distant relative to the race of purple people eaters after all.

"Oh, whoa there _little_ fellow! What have they been feeding you? You're like, what six feet tall?"

At the mention of his growth spurt Embry sobered. This was a touchy subject. Completely bypassing the question Embry walked back to his abandoned bed.

Following her shaggy friend over to his comfortable bed, Olivia attempted to push his heavy frame over. He easily took up the entire bed. Sharing might be an issues. "Hey scoot over." Mumbling between clenched teeth as she pushed with all her might.

Huffing at the strained work out, Olivia placed her hands on her hips and glared at her best friend. "Strange as it may be, but it's too quiet at my house. Oh and remind me tomorrow not to drink the water. I think they have been spiking your supply." Wrinkling her nose at the dramatic changes that had happened to her best friend while she was at her dad's house last school year.

A pillow sailed from one corner of the bed to the other landing flat across her face. Chuckling lightly Olivia grabbed the extra blankets that laid on the chair by his bed and climbed in with him. "What? I was just joking. Well kinda. You are freakishly tall and.... well...um... you know what I mean?" Her words trailed off as her sight landed of his midsection.

Once again Embry's laugh filled the tiny room. "Are you checking me out? I thought I had an uncurable case of the cooties? Did I make an miraculous recovery since last summer? And what are you doing here? I thought your mom-"

Completely comfortable and use to Liv's constant interruptions, Embry just quietly listen as she cut him off. "Change of plans. I'll tell you tomorrow, Embryo. Now can you please get on with what I came here for?" And with that Olivia fell flat on the bed, extra blanks rapped around her for the warmth, she was always cold, and closed her eyes.

"You...... What? I... um.... I was just joking." A slight blush coated Embry's face as he sat up and stared slack jaw at the girl next to him. Had she changed that much?

At his train of thought, abandoning her comfortable spot on the bed, Olivia gawked at her long time friend in confusion. Had he changed that much? "You know on second thought I think I just might sleep on top of the covers."

Eyeing the weird fellow next to her, Olivia decided that his blush and slight embarrassment at her mention of sleep with layers between them for protection was a good sign that he wasn't as dirty minded as she had feared. Rethinking her last statement Olivia settled back into her little cocoon of blankets and sighed.

"I was referring to your snoring. You know the reason I can't sleep in my room cuz with just my mom there.......... it's too quiet. I need your train reck to fall asleep. I've been trying for the past three hours."

At the mention of noise and sleep it was safe to assume that her father and his latest wife weren't doing so well. "So, your dad and his new replacement wife aren't doing any better then the last-"

This time the interruption wasn't to finishing his line of thought but to readjust it it. This subject wasn't something she felt like discussing at the moment. "Yep! Now start your engine. I'm beat!"

Understanding her need to change the subject Embry allowed the topic to drop. She would talk to him when ever she was ready. She always did.

Laying back down Embry tossed and turn until he found a comfortable position to fall sleep in; his head resting just above the top of her cocoon, an arm across her midsection. Sighing Embry mumbled a soft good night. "Night Liv."

"Night Em."

The two slept in complete comfortably with each other. The two had this routine down. For the past ten years, more often then not, when she was in town, Embry would wake up with his best friend next to him.

It had started when her parents' marriage first started to suffer. She would come over to escape from their shouts. Then as time past and they separated, it was to quiet.

But when she was forced to split her year with her mother and father, Olivia was forced to be comfortable once again with silents at her dad's house. He lived across the country. No late night trips to Embry's. No salvation.

XxXxXxXxX

"What?" Mumbling quietly as the sleep still pulled at her mind, Olivia glared at the oaf that woke her.

"You still do it! I was kinda curious if you would ever grow out of it. But I guess tha-" Embry's taunts of her odd sleeping habits went silent as two thin fingers painfully imbedded themselves into the soft pallet of his jaw, nails digging into the pressure point just under the jawbone.

"Just because you can eat my weight in a late morning snack does mean I still don't have power over you. Just remember, I know all about you." Letting the pressure easy, Olivia cocked an eyebrow at him. "I still have the pictures of us with fruity scented santa claws bubble beards in your mom's tub when we were three. And what I do when I sleep will stay between us, _Embryo_. Now why did you feel the need to wake me?"

Falling back onto her pillow once more, Olivia attempted to fall back asleep. It's summer for crying out land. Why was she up this early? It wasn't even noon yet.

"Oh, just that your mom will be waking up in ten minutes. That's if she still has the same schedule as always." Replying to her demand, Embry statement in an off handed way as if it was of little importance.

Snapping up once again, fully awake, Olivia glared up at him, all the while he looked at her with his most innocent look.

"And why didn't you wake me sooner? You jerk!"

Stumbling out of her side of the bed, Olivia headed toward the window. Lifting it up with easy before she made her familiar trek back to her room. Pausing in the middle of her getaway. All good humor gone as Olivia eyed Embry. "And Embry...........I'm...... we need to talk. My Aunt will be over at noon to take me to the airport-"

"But you just got here? You can't be-"

"I am. That's why we need to talk before then. Later." Before Embry could even form a protest Olivia made her escape.

Rounding the corner of Embry's house, Olivia silently crossed the law that separated his house from hers.

XxXxXxXxX

Entering the house unannounced, Embry made his way into her room where he found her packing what little things she had unpacked in her short stay.

Her Aunt was due to arrive in a few minutes.

"So what's up with you leaving? You just got here yesterday? Are you coming even back at all this summer?" Embry asked from his perch against up the door frame. Not even trying to hide his anger.

Worry flushed through her, Embry looked like hell. Sweat ran down the side of his face. Everything about him seemed off.

Walking over to his side, standing on her tip toes, Olivia placed a thin hand on his forehead.

Quickly pulling her hand away, green hazel eyes widen in worry. "You are not well, Em. You have a fever. A really high one at that. You must lay down. I'll get you a rag and call your mother.

The anger still had yet to reside within Embry. Taking a step back, Embry demanded that she answer his questions.

Alarmed by his sudden rage, Olivia took a few steps back of her own.

"No. My dad has been promoted and with that...... With that comes yet another move." Hesitantly Olivia attempted to explain. She needed him to understand and stand by her. She need this more then she could explain to even herself.

"I'm not following. Your dad's always forcing you to pack up and move every time he plays nice with the newest hot shot." Embry spat from his new position in the far corner. The steadily rising anger and his dislike for her father clearly danced around on his face.

"The move is to..... to England, Embryo. Summer trips wont be happening anymore. I get Christmas with my mom."

Hardly able to complete his train of thought, Embry clenched his teeth as the next line fell out of his barely parted lips. "But......... I thought your mom and dad both have equal custody?"

Shocked and partly frighten at Embry's sudden out busted, he had never treated her in such a way, Olivia shrank up against the wall. Fumbling with the hem of her shirt as she answered his question. "They did. But I will be fifteen in two weeks and the judges are allowing me to choose."

That was all it took. Embry snapped, his foul mood seconds ago had nothing on his current tone. "You........ What! Wow, I knew your dad was doing good, but to have been able to bribe you to stay. T-"

Snapping out of her shock, Olivia reached for the closes thing she could find. A pink unicorn sailed across the room in Embry's direction as she matched his tone perfectly. "Get out! You know nothing about it." How dare he speak to her like that.

"Must have been one hell'a car. You're just like him. Your pathetic and a hypocrite. Pat yourself on the back for me, you've-"

Cutting his rant in half, Olivia launched another object at him, this time a book. Colliding harmlessly with his midsection. Apart of her was disappointed that it didn't do more damage. She had threw that with all her might.

"Out! Now! I don't ever want to see you again." The last part came out in a whisper.

"Oh don't worry that's not going to be a problem. You've seen to that haven't ya."

"You bastard! You were the only reason I came here!"

"Should I feel honored? You didn't even think about coming here for your mother? She has put herself through so much for you. And she's nothing to you. You've already proven that. I'm out'a here." With that Embry stomped out of her room, slamming the door behind him.

Shell shocked, Olivia stared at the closed door until her Aunt showed up.

How had this happened? He was suppose to be on her side. Her moral support system.

XxXxXxXxX

Sitting at the desk up against the wall closest to her bedroom door, staring at the video chat screen on her laptop. "Mama I miss you so much. And I'm sorry." Unshed tears threaten to spill.

Oh goodness was she ever home sick. And not for the first time did she have doubts that she had made the right choice.

"Oh Olivia baby there's no need. It's I that should be sorry. You should have never been forced through that. And now your only trying to prevent that from hap-"

Right on cue the echoing of doors slamming and shouts interrupted Olivias' mother's words of encouragement.

Sighing Olivia stood up, her much needed time with her mother was going to have to wait. "Yeah well my duty is calling. I'll email you later. I love you. Always."

Olivia's hand reached for the door.

"And ever, sweet pea remember that. Tell Brianna and Madison I say hello."

"Can do. And thanks mama."

Olivia closed the chat window and left her room in search of her younger siblings.

The fun begins.

* * *

I know, I really should proof this before I submitted this, but I didn't. Sorry

But other then my lack of editing, how was it? Should I continue? If I do, there will my many fluffy parts to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheek flat against the kitchen table, chocolate brown hair fanned around her breakfast while the exhausted teen tried one last time for a few moments of rest. A soft chuckle announced that she had company joining her. Sighing, Olivia lifted her head just enough to eye her intruder.

A petite framed female in her late thirties, thick long wavy mahogany locks covered her gentle smile as she calmly proceeded into the kitchen. "I take it you're still unable to sleep." The intruder spoke more to herself then the zombie-like teen at the end of her kitchen table. Grabbing her route cup of coffee and toast, Vikki sat across from Olivia. Taking a bite of her toast before eyeing the young lady once more.

"And from the size of the circles, you've yet to make up with Embry." Olivia's mother calmly stated from behind her cup of coffee.

Snapping to full attention, a red line across her russet colored chin where the table's edge had been, Olivia's green hazel eyes widen in shock.

"Oh don't look at me like that, baby. I've long ago quit checking on you at night for a reason. The first time scared me half to death."

An out stretched hand gently clutched the fabric across her heart, a small smile in place as Vikki allowed the memories of that night many, many years ago to resurface. "My first stop of course was Brenda's. You and Embry were always attached at the hip. If he wasn't gone as well then he would for sure know where to look."

A warm smile touched Olivias' mother's lips as she continued in a warm voice. "It was rather cute to tell you the truth, you were cuddled up at the foot of his bed. Embry ended up giving every last one of his covers so that you wouldn't freeze. Your blood always ran a little colder then most. Whenever Brenda would find you sleeping in Embry's room she would call me so I wouldn't worry. It quickly became habit."

The smile faded from Vikki's lips as the topic turned to her ex. "When your father and I....... Well lets just say that it was understandable that you wanted silents. And it appears that silents is the issue now."

Still stuck on the original topic, Olivia's semi-intelligent question surfaced in a partly mumbled shocked tone. "Mum, you knew this whole time?"

"Well of course. To tell you the truth I was a little worried when you both gotten a little older. Don't get me wrong, Brenda and I would both love it if we were related by marriage in the future. Use to joke about it when you were babies. But I still didn't feel all that comfortable. However it seems I was mistaken." Placing her half empty cup of coffee on the table next to her toast, Vikki took care to ware her most innocent and slightly confused face as she could.

"How had you described your view of Embry? Oh that's right, an 'uncurable case of the cooties.' It seemed even when you both........... um grew," Vikki cleared her throat as the conversation turned uncomfortable as the subject of her daughter and Embry's puberty stage came into view and quickly changed the direction of the topic. "Your views of each other never really changed; your best friend. I guess Brenda and I will have to settle for you guys being more brother and sister then-" Or at least attempted.

"Mum." Blush graced both russet toned mother and daughter as Olivia blurted out a one word plea.

"Sorry, hun. So besides being dead weight from your lack of sleep, what do you have planned for the day?" The now bashful mother inquired as she continued to sip her coffee.

"Auntie Cay and Lilly phoned yesterday, they were going to drop by. Auntie has a client luncheon, so Lilly will be my mate in crime all day I guess." Liv announced between bites of her breakfast. Somehow the topic of Embry had the effect of a super cold shower. Olivia was now fully awake and quite irritable. Not at her mom just the day itself. This day was going to be something else, fun she wasn't so sure.

XxXxXxXxX

"Bloody hell why did you bring your mutt, again? Couldn't ya walk'n it back home?" Olivia complained for the umpteenth time as her cousin's the _little_ puppy dragged her through the streets of La Push.

Just as they were turning the corner heading toward the forest edge that lining First Beach the _cute little_ puppy took off, draggy Olivia along with it. That is until Olivia collided with a human wall of flesh and the mutt was unable to drag his new toy any further.

"Brilliant! This day is a bloody hit, _smashing_ good time. Look mate I really didn't-" Sarcastically the first part was mumbled more to herself as Olivia pealed herself off of the pavement at the stranger's feet. However before she could fully complete her makeshift apologizes to the human wall, extremely warm hands drew her into an unexpected embrace.

The only reply the startled teen received for the bizarre behavior was after the human torched released her. "Liv! When did you get back?"

Startled yet again, Olivia stumbled back, slack jaw and wide eye next to her cousin's still formed. "A fortnight and that is jolly well and all, but who are you mate?"

"Oh that hurts! I know you've never met Collin," The stranger nod his head in the direction of another man just a tad shorter then himself and the man on his other side was a few inches taller. If Olivia had to guess, she would wager that they were all over six feet and some change. "And to think it only took two years for you to forget Jake and I." The stranger indicated that the tallest one of the three was named Jake.

Only a few things stood out about Olivia's appearance, the very two thing that held her apart from the rest of her mother's side of the family. Save for those parts, Olivia looked just like her mother when she was younger. The same high cheek bones, thick dark wavy locks and the petite frame. The very features that every female from her mother's side shared; the Baker women of Makah tribe. However the trade mark looks of the Baker family stumbled when paired with her eye color and freckles of the Crain family. The hand full of freckles that lettered the bridge of Olivia's nose and her now soft pink cheeks were an unusually dark brown. Almost the same shade as her dark chocolate brown hair. But the truly unusual part were her eyes. A sapphire blue ring outlined the three toned hazel green that mingled and shifted into a honey bronze around the pupil. Depending on the mood the color of green shards would vary. The normally breath taking eyes were an alarming size at that moment.

With the mention of Jake's name the blush faded from her delicate features as she gaped at the three men in front of her.

Finally catching ahold of herself, Olivia ceased her arm's previous movement in mid air, fingers inches away from Quil's hair. Or lack there of, before they dropped them to her side. This action didn't go unnoticed. Liv never reframed from attacking somebody's personal space. All just became accustom to her naturally bubbly and highly touchy tendencies. Olivia was a hugger to say the least. The meaning of personal space had no affect on Olivia. Or at least it didn't use to.

"Quil is that really you? And you, Jake? What have they been feeding you? And what happened to your hair mate?"

At the mention of her cousin's childhood friends, Lilly joined the conversation. "What's wrong with their hair Liv? I think it's cute. A change from the shaggy long that they use to always ware."

"The _shaggy long_ was them. You couldn't find the three......" At her own mention of the missing person Olivia's mood dropped, once again she felt irritated at the world. "The three of them with anything but."

Sharing a look with Jake, Quil took a leap at the girl's sudden mood change. "Now I know why this is the first time I've heard anything about you returning. You and Embry are still fighting, huh." It wasn't a question, they all knew by the look on her face. No need to answer the obvious.

"Well you can't really blame him, her reasons where totally hypocritical." Jumping to his missing friend's defense, Jake spat the statement through gritted teeth.

Shocked and highly agitated Olivia shook her head in defeat. "Not you blokes as well?"

Completely confused Lilly couldn't help but mumble her question. "Hypocritical?" What could have happened? _Liv and Em never fought._

Stepping back, Jake crossed his arms above his chest and glared at the two intruders. "Yeah. What was it, a car? Wardrobe? Money? Huh, Liv?"

Fingers clutching the fabric of her top just above her hips while glaring up at the infuriating man, Olivia tried to remain calm. "You are worst then a bunch of girls. If that ares would have listen then he would of known that I just.............." Trailing off, Olivia felt little need to continue. Why get into it, by the look on Jacob's face he had already made up his mind.

Stepping closer Jake peered over the frustrated girl. "Just what Olivia? Bought him off like your dad? For someone who always thought so little of their father you jumped right to his side."

Finally catching on Lilly smacked her forehead, causing all four teens to gape at her sudden need for self abuse. Completely bewilder at how this had ever gotten this far, Lilly couldn't contain herself from blurting the next part out. "Wow! And they said I had blond moments. Liv left so she could be Maddy and Brea's 'Bryo'. Or at least that's what she told me when she was forcing herself to endure her father's latest marriage failure. She was only trying to fill his shoes for those poor girls."

Shifting his sight from the two girls, who he had never met before, back to Quil and Jake then back again, Collin was still confused. What's a bryo and who's shoes.

While Collin pondered the possible answers, Jake and Quil eyed the female in question. The Olivia they knew would sooner eat cow brains then endure the failing of her father's marriages. And Olivia was well know for her animal rights view points and a well known vegan.

Her father was worst then a teen girl. He was always falling in love. And out just as quickly. They always ended loud and messy. Olivia lived through it once when her father was with her mother, it had really tore at her. She would use to escape to her mother's when ever her father's latest was about to plummet. Which is why it made plenty of since, she would never force that upon her siblings. She would shield them as much as she could. Even at the cost of herself.

Several minutes passed by before for Quil broke the ice. "Huh, that kinda makes since, I guess."

Still feeling the need to defending his friend, Jake asked the question that was bothering him at that moment. "Why didn't you tell him, he would have un-"

Interrupting the tall man looming over her cousin, Lilly felt the need to protect Olivia by stating the obvious. "When have you ever known her not to speak her mind, _Jacob_."

Ah well that too sounded about right.

"I tried. But he freaked out, screaming like a bloody banshee." Frustrated Olivia ran a hand threw her hair.

Picking up on the odd looks, Olivia threw her arms in the air. All eyes were on her. "What?" She demanded with a slight pout. Which only caused her audience to snicker even more.

Putting aside the hostility, Jake smiled at her. Maybe he would let her in on the looks. "You sound _bloody_ hilarious, Liv." Resting a finger on his chin, Jake tried his best to impersonated her.

Shaking her head, Olivia allowed it to drop in defeat. She could never win. She sounded off to her friends back at her dad's, and now here she was being mocked for sounding off as well. She was some where in between. Not quite sounding American or British.

Snapping out of it, Quil eyed Lilly's watch. "What time is it?" Asking the only question that was important to him at the moment, off topic or not.

"Quarter past noon. Why?"

Sighing, Quil forced Olivia into another hug as he said his good byes. "Claire Bear wont be too thrilled if I'm late again. I'll see you later. And Liv it was nice seeing you again."

Waving to Lilly, Quil departed the small group.

Shouting to his retreating frame Olivia replied to his last statement. "Yeah, you too Quil." Quickly turning to face Jake and Collin, Olivia couldn't squash her curiosity and whispered the million dollar question. "So Quil finally found a lady friend who will put up with him?"

A cocky smile appeared on Jake's face as he replied. "Yeah surprisingly they are on the same mental level too. To bad she's only five."

Beating her cousin, Lilly blurted out the only thing play in her mind. "You've got to be-"

Rushing to his fellow pack brother's aid, Collin ended Jake's little fun. "He's on his way to pick her up so he can _babysit_. And for some odd reason she loves him, _like_ a brother. He's putty in her hand, rapped around her little pinky."

Smiling at the younger man, the two cousins nodded, fully comprehending. Babysitting was much better then what Jake had led them to believe.

"All he had to do was ask, I would have willingly shared my snot nosed bratty siblings with him." Smiling up at the younger man for the first time, Olivia replied in a playful tone. Causing Collin to blush.

"Well if they're anything like you, then for the sake of all our sanity I'll decline for him." Wrinkling his nose in disgust at the thought of several mini Olivias running around, Jake shook his head in mock horror.

It appeared that Jake had forgive Olivia. His usually playful signature demeanor returned, something that was second nature when it came to Olivia. She was like a pesky little sister. One that he enjoyed teasing. Very much so.

Tilting his head, Collin eyed the girl in question. "She's not really all that bad."

The joke was lost on him, but what shocked everybody more was the fact that he was serious. And to top it off, he couldn't really take his eyes off her.

Dumbfounded Lilly and Jake both eyed the man. Nobody really saw Olivia as a female, she had always been just one of the guys. Two, they viewed her as a sister. Their overprotective side kicked, both ready to tell the little twerp that dared to eye their Olivia in such a way just what he could do with his opinion.

That was of course before Olivia stepped up.

Tilting her head to one side, Olivia eyed him for a few seconds before she place her hands on her hip and flashed him an alluring smile. "That's only because I'm playing nice."

Lilly wasn't nearly as graceful as her counterpart, Jake had to pat her back as she choked on her own saliva. Did she just witness her cousin flirt? The little tomboy that could take anyone to their knees in seconds, that cousin? Yep and to her horror Olivia played the part rather well.

Eyeing the girl that he once knew very well, Jake shook his head. What did England do to her? "You know on second thought I think I would take several of the tomboy versions any day."

Finally able to breath again, Lilly added her thoughts. "I agree with-" Or at least tried. Two fingers embedded themselves along Lilly's jawline causing the girl to shrink away from her cousin's touch.

A wicked smirk grace Olivia's lips as she replied. "I can still harm you. Don't forget, I'm still very much your _lovely_ cousin. I may appear different but I assure you that I am very much the same." Waving a free hand in front of her to prove her point, that she was very much herself.

Olivia may have taken time when getting ready this morning and may be waring a bit of make up as well but she was still very capable of getting her hands dirty. Just because she looked a little more girly then she use to doesn't mean she has changed that much.

"Oh dear god. Well it seems we have our Ike back, now if only we could find our little Tina." Chuckling at the sight before him, Jake couldn't help but poke at the situation. She had always hated that nickname.

"Jake don't even-"

"Wait, what?" Looking between the three, Collin once again felt like he was missing something.

"Oh well you see, our cute little Liv could easily drop Embry to his knees and the poor sap would always crawl back for more. Just like Tina Turner and Ike."

Smiling at the memory of their childhood, Lilly pipped in. "Do you remember-"

Before she could get to far, Liv cut her off. "Hey could we talk about another topic." Not liking where this was leading, Olivia ended the trip to memory lane with her sharp tone and glare. She really did not feel the need to discuss anything to do with her childhood. Chances are that it would lead to Embry.

Sensing her discomfort Collin willingly changed topics. "How long will you be staying?"

This was better but still not really all that pleasant. Signing she attempted to remain polite. "I'm not going back to my dad's if thats what your getting at."

"So, um........... do you have a......... um-" His new found nerves quickly failed as three sets of eyes studied his every move. Collin found it very difficult to ask the question that he desperately wanted to know. _Did she have a boyfriend?_

Lily paled, was this boy really trying to ask her cousin about her romantic history. She was pretty sure that her dear Liv had never dated. But then again she really couldn't see her the type to flirt shamelessly either. And she had already proved her wrong once today, Lilly was in no hurry for another.

A bit irritated at his fellow shapeshifter, Jake smiled in a sadistic manner before he replied. "Speaking of which how long do you plan hiding from Embry?"

Stumbling back, Collin looked at the three in shock. "You two are dating?"

"No. And I don't see how it's any of _his_ business." Olivia's foul mood had returned.

Catching onto Jake's angle Lilly joined the cause. "At one point the two were always attached at the hip, one would think they harbored secret emotions." At the mention of the word emotions, Lilly raised an eyebrow in a suggestive manner. "But if that's the case then they would have _done_ something all of those nights they slept together. For all I know they could have."

This was just too much for the poor boy, Collin didn't know what to think. By Olivia's reaction it was safe to assume that the pair were not a pair. But then again. "They what-"

Speaking just a little too loud, Jake cut Collin's question off. "That's good to know Liv cause he's on his way h-" Right on cue Embry emerged out of the forest with two tall men, one on either side of him.

At the sound of his voice, Olivia spun around and stalked off in the opposite direction, dragging Lilly's poor puppy with her.

".........So if you were to......." Pausing in mid-conversation Embry sniffed the air, something about this scent seemed familiar. Eyes narrowed at the sight of the two retreating females. "What? It wasn't enough that you chose your pathetic father now you have to rub your mother's nose in it? Brag about everything he's able to give that she wasn't? Not even going to turn around, huh? You're a coward, Olivia."

Stopping in her tracks one hand on her hip Lilly was ready to lay into Embry. If she hadn't witness it she would have never believed it possible. She had never seen him yell before. Let alone at Liv. "You son-"

"Lilly!" Olivia's one word demand to drop it and leave with her had Lilly obeying.

While retreating Olivia shook from pure rage.

If he wanted to play then she was all for it. Pausing, Olivia turned, just enough so that she could spot Collin from the corner of her eyes but not enough that any one could really make out her face through her curtain of hair. "Oh, and Collin give me a ring sometime. A bite to eat sounds nice. And bring a friend for Lilly." With that, Olivia continued on her way.

Eyeing the two men that were currently glaring daggers at each other, Jake now seemed to be leaning in favor of Collin. He kind of pitied Liv. Who would have thought that Embry was capable of being a dick. Let alone to Liv of all people. He was more protective of her then Jake was.

Well one thing was for sure, this date would be something else. The sight of Liv flirting was a foreign thought to him. Now she was going on a date.


End file.
